Complications
by xxKrAzYxKxx
Summary: Edward Cullen is starting his career at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and stricks up a close friendship with Cedric Diggory. But what will happen when Cedric starts in the Triwizard torniment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…. So, yeah, this applies to all chapters yahda, yahda, yahda. Oh yeah and I know Edward is 17 but ya gotta work with me!!! He's 11 now… but he will be 17 in like a chapter, so get over it! Poetic license right? Right? Um…… R&R!!

Slowing down after running through the barrier, Edward stopped and gasped as he saw the scarlet steam engine. Fear flooded his stomach as he looked at all the families loading luggage onto the train. As he looked up the platform, he saw a girl, who looked about the same age as him, slip trying to pull her bag through the door. Her finger caught the door and she gasped as her finger was cut. Edward glanced behind him to see Carlisle coming onto the platform. Edward nodded at the girl.

"You must control your thirst," Carlisle said, "There will be a lot of accidents like that at school."

"What if I can't?"

"Be strong," he smiled. Carlisle knelt down and hugged Edward, "Good luck, my son."

CEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARD

Amos tried to keep up with his son as he ran to the barrier. "Whoa there, boy," he shouted catching up with him. Cedric turned and smiled at his father.

"Come on dad," he said excitedly, "I want to get a compartment."

"You'll be fine." They passed through the barrier quickly. Cedric, in his eagerness, accidentally bumped into a boy standing on the other side of the barrier. He muttered a quick sorry, then raced away. Amos gave the boy's father an apologetic look and followed his son. Amos help Cedric load his bags and Cedric jumped down to say goodbye.

"Bye dad," Cedric said, hugging his father tightly, "I'll write."

"Be sure to," Amos released his son and Cedric climbed back onto the train.

CEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARDCEDWARD

Edward found an empty compartment and pulled his bag inside. He pulled out a book and sat down by the window. The compartment door opened. Cedric poked his head inside. He didn't recognize this boy inside.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

Edward looked up, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Cedric smile, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Edward said, gesturing to the seat across from him. Cedric pulled his bag inside and sat across from Edward. Cedric studied the boy's appearance furtively. He was very pale, much more than normal from those is Britain. His eyes were dark, almost black, and his lips were bright. "Yes?" Edward asked, noticing that Cedric was watching him.

"Nothing," Cedric said quickly. "Um, so do you have any siblings that go to Hogwarts?" Edward shook his head. "Are they younger or," Cedric hesitated, "are you the only one?"

"Carlisle said that my father was a wizard, too," Edward said, "All of my siblings are foster children. Our parents are dead."

"I'm sorry," Cedric said, not exactly sure how to respond to this statement.

"It's okay, they died a long time ago" Edward said, smiling.

Cedric smiled back, "What are you reading?" Edward held out his book. Cedric took it and looked at the title; The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One. "Can I look through it?" Edward nodded. Cedric flipped a few pages, chatting. "I meant to look through this over the summer, you know? I wanted to try to get the gist of what we'd be learning. It doesn't seem all that difficult. Ow!" Cedric pulled his hand back quickly. "Bloody paper cut," he said, squeezing the spot so a dollop of blood came to the surface of his skin. He looked up and jumped slightly. Edward was holding his mouth, a hungry look in his dark eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered from behind his hand, "I'm slightly… attracted to blood."

"What are you, a vampire?" Cedric smiled. Edward's eyes darkened slightly. Cedric saw his body tense. "Holy crap," Cedric gasped as realization hit him. He pushed himself against the seat and stared at the boy in front of him. "You are, aren't you?"

"You don't have to worry too much;" Edward said quickly, "Carlisle taught me how to control my thirst. I'm," he grinned, "a vegetarian vampire."

"I see," Cedric said slowly, "Well, um, I'm going to get, um, a Band-Aid." He got up and left the compartment.

A/N: So this is a Fanfic that me and my friend Katelyn are writing. She's good at the twilight stuff; I'm good at the Harry Potter stuff. So please review and we will attempt to get another chapter up shortly… if you all review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ok so now we're in their 6th year. They are both 17. THERE YOU GOT UR 17 YEAR OLD EDWARD BACK!!!!!

After sleeping in on the morning before Halloween, Cedric and Edward were walking up to breakfast from the Hufflepuff common room. Edward was talking excitedly about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Luckily there had both recently turn of-age, which meant they could both enter.

"We both have a pretty good chance, but which one of us would make it? I mean, there aren't a lot of qualified students for the tournament." Edward was saying quickly.

"Yeah, I agree." Cedric said, "We both probably have an equal chance. But I mean, you shouldn't enter, so I can do it," he winked.

"Or you," Edward shoved Cedric playfully. They reached the entrance hall. They both smiled at a group of Ravenclaw girls standing by the doors to the great hall. The two standing closest to them started giggling madly. Cedric pushed a couple of first years out of a place at the Hufflepuff table and they sat down. Cedric filled his face with food. Edward looked at it mournfully.

"Want some?" Cedric asked mockingly.

"Shut up."

"Those Ravenclaws were so into you," Cedric said through a mouthful, "The brunette was pretty cute."

"She smelt good," Edward shrugged, "I'd be dangerous around her."

"So?" Cedric said taking a drink.

"Never mind," Edward said shaking his head.

"You sure you don't want some?" Cedric picked up his plate and held it under Edward's nose. Edward swatted it away and the plate went flying across the room, to land in a Slytherin's hair. "Fine," Cedric said laughing, loading another plate.

"Well the Asian was into you," Edward said, looking around to the Ravenclaw table.

"Cho?" Cedric asked, "Maybe." Cedric finished his breakfast and they went off to their first period Transfiguration class. They were finally on human transfiguration. Cedric attempted to change Edward's hair color to blond, but it turned purple. "Shit," Cedric said as Edward looked shocked at his reflection.

"Good job," Edward said sarcastically, "My turn." Edward raised his wand, and Cedric's hair turned neon green.

"Oh thanks," Cedric said, "I can make this work." He swept his hand through his hair and flipped it back slightly. A few girls at a nearby table giggled. "See?"

"What ever," Edward smiled. The boys transfigured their hair back to its normal colors. The bell sounded and they left for the dungeons and poisons.

Edward and Cedric took their seats as Snape entered the dungeon. Without speaking he tapped his wand on the backboard and their assignment appeared. They were to be making antidotes for one of the poisons at Snape's desk. They were to work in partners, so Cedric went to get their poison.

"Those girls are eyeing you," Cedric whispered to Edward, smirking. Edward looked around at the table behind them, at the girls who were staring at him and giggling behind their hands. Edward nodded at them. One of the girls, who had been cutting up a dead flubber worm, raised the hand holding the knife to cover her giggles. She gasped and quickly drew her hand away as the knife cut her cheek. Edward turned back quickly to face the table. Cedric glanced over his shoulder at the girl, now trying to stop the trickle of blood down her face.

"Don't breathe," Cedric said to Edward, putting a hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, don't think about it, control yourself."

"That's easier for you to say," Edward said, trying to compose himself.

"Well," Cedric smiled, "Just do it."

Edward didn't breathe as Snape permitted the girl to go to the bathroom to wash up. Edward calmed down and looked up at Cedric. "Thanks," he said.

"It's what I do," Cedric laughed, "Where would you be without me?"

"Killing," Edward smiled as he was finally able to breathe.

"Exactly, now cut up that worm, we need to get this done."

The boys left the dungeons at the sound of the bell and proceeded to the charms corridor. Their class was to only be half as long as usual, since the school had to stand outside and wait for the delegates from the competing schools to arrive. Professor Flitwig let them sit back and have a free period, considering the short class time.

"Okay, so say you get chosen," Cedric was saying, "You have to ask that Ravenclaw to the Yule Ball."

"To the what?" Edward looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know. Over Christmas, the school hosts a Yule Ball, and the champions have to dance with their dates."

"Fine, I'll ask her, but only if you ask the other one; the one with the black hair."

"Deal."

The class ended and the school proceeded to the front lawn to wait for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the competing schools, to arrive. They had been standing for almost fifteen minutes when Dumbledore pointed to the sky. A huge carriage drawn by even bigger horses was flying over the forbidden forest. It landed at the front of the crowd, out of sight of where they were standing. Cedric leaned over and whispered, "Showoffs." Edward grinned and whispered back, "You can't talk." Cedric glared at him before chuckling. The people near the front row were yelling again. They could only assume that Durmstrang was arriving, but they couldn't see. A few minutes later, the students started filing back into the school. Edward and Cedric followed at the back of the crowd. A couple of fourth year girls were giggling madly in front of them. Cedric speed up and grabbed one of their arms.

"What's so exciting?" he asked.

"Victor Krum," she giggled, "He came with Durmstrang."

Cedric let go of her arm and she ran to catch up with her friends.

"Krum?" Edward asked, "The Bulgarian seeker?"

"Yeah," Cedric said, thoughtfully, "He's not that good. I bet I could beat him."

Edward grinned. "I think I'm going to go hunting before the feast," he said, "You can't be the only one who eats around here. Want to come?"

"Read my lips," Cedric smirked.

"No," Edward said. "Good because I wouldn't want to kill you."

"I said my lips, not my mind," Cedric smiled, "It's intrusive. You should need a search warrant before you do that."

"Like I can determine what I hear," Edward grinned, "I'll meet you up at the castle."

Cedric waved and walked back to the school as Edward ran toward the forbidden forest. He didn't only want to hunt though. He needed to think. He couldn't get that Ravenclaw girl off his mind.

He took a breath in through his nose and could smell something close by. He began to run. He caught sight of a deer ahead of him. He sprinted up behind it and caught it.

He was deep in thought as he feasted. That Ravenclaw girl was bothering him. Not only did she smell as though her blood would be the sweetest he could ever taste, but he couldn't read her mind. It was puzzling. He had never met someone whose mind was not open to him. Cedric was learning legilimancy, so he could read Edwards mind back. But to him, Cedric was an open book. But that Ravenclaw girl… There was something different about her.

Edward stood up and wiped his mouth. He began walking back to the castle, still thinking. He had to figure this out. He was so drawn to her. But Edward knew he could never get too close with her, for danger of her life and his cover. Edward left the shelter of the trees, walked over the sloping lawn, and entered the school. He found Cedric sitting with Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott, two fourth years that seemed to be in awe of him.

"Hey," Cedric nodded at him as he sat down, "Eat well?"

Edward shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of tofu."

"Then don't be a vegetarian," Cedric joked. Edward glared at him. "Okay," Cedric's smile faltered, "Someone's pissed."

"Sorry-" Edward started, but Cedric quieted him as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

A/N: So we added some more vampireness, we hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hi. (from Katelyn). Sorry it's been a while. So as per usual, we own NOTHING!!!!! *cry* I wish I owned Cedric…. (from Kim)

Edward and Cedric left the great hall after the Halloween feast. They had decided to enter their names into their names the following morning. The two Ravenclaw girls from earlier joined them as they crossed the entrance hall. They were very giggly, and Cedric had no doubt why. Edward was smirking knowingly. Cedric looked over at him. Edward mouthed _I'll tell you in the common room_.

The brunette's name was Bella. She was a fifth year, and had moved here from somewhere called Forks, Washington. Edward's eyes drifted from butterscotch to darkest black as she talked to him. Cedric coughed loudly, recalling Edward to his senses. Cho walked quietly beside Cedric. He smiled down at her. She blushed and looked away. The pairs separated. Edward and Cedric walked up the marble staircase.

"Be careful," Cedric warned, "That girl is going to drive you insane."

"She may," Edward agreed.

"I'd stay away from her if I were you,"

"I thought I had to invite her to the Yule Ball,"

"Oh, be quiet," Cedric laughed. They walked along the seventh floor.

A/N: KIMLYN THE GREMLIN WINS ALL THE BABY BOTTLE POP WARS OF SHARPNESS!!! Yeah chels, we are INSANE!!!!!!! BWAhaHAhaHAhA!! Anyway, we went too insane to finish, so this is what you get. We'll try to finish it soon so don't hurt us. Kimlyn the gremlin


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: so, theres this girl named bella. she's really annoying. so this sparkly guy threw her off a cliff. the end.

"So, were her thoughts interesting?"

"What?" Edward raised his head from his herbology text book, "Whose thoughts?"

"That girl's, Bella," Cedric persisted, "And Cho's. You said you'd tell me."

"Oh, yeah," Edward smiled, sitting back on his four poster bed in their Hufflepuff dorm, "She likes you."

Cedric shook his head, "Go figure. What about Bella?"

"How do you know I was talking about Cho?" Edward's smiled widened.

"Were you?" Cedric looked as though he was dieing to know.

"I really know your buttons, don't I? Now just to get to the big, red one that said 'DO NOT PUSH'"

"Just tell me, you prat," Cedric was starting to get annoyed. He hated not knowing what Edward knew.

"You can sweat it out a bit," Edward said, turning back to his herbology book. It took Cedric only a few seconds to respond. He grabbed the text book out of Edward hands and pushed him so Edward was lying on his back. Cedric climbed on top of him.

"Tell me," he said angrily.

"You really think that's going to work?" Edward smirked.

"Tell me, before I do something you won't like,"

"Like what?" Edward's smirk broadened, "What are you going to do?"

In response, Cedric bent down so his lips touched Edward's neck. He nipped playfully before biting down hard. Edward tried to push away gently, not wanting to send Cedric flying across the room, but Cedric didn't move. He began to bring his lips higher, to Edwards chin. Edward pushed harder and Cedric was thrown off the bed, landing on the floor.

"Ow! Thanks man. Real nice."

"Do not do that to me," Edward looked pissed.

"You liked it," Cedric said coyly, winking. Edward didn't respond. He picked up his book from the floor and sat back down.

"So are you going to tell me?" Cedric asked impatiently, sitting next to him.

Edward looked at him darkly, "Now I'm definitely not telling you."

"Bastard," Cedric smiled, slinging an arm around Edward's shoulders.

"What are you on?"

"No idea, but its good."

"You're a wanker, you know that?" Cedric shrugged. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, walking over to his trunk to get his pajamas. Edward raised his eyebrows. "No decency," Edward muttered to himself. Cedric pulled off his slacked as he dressed for bed. Edward pulled the covers around his bed firmly shut.

A/N: ……HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so its been a while. long time no see. cause that makes sense… like since you read it you're seeing it, and its been a long time… so long time no see. as you can see we are a little insane at the moment…. I'd say more than a little…. I like making Cedric/Edward slash-kinda!!!! (kim). Katelyn is shaking her head. But that's ok!!! ANYWAY! ReViEw!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I should stop now…. but….)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! there we go…. so review, and have a good night.


	5. a quick tale

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived a little girl. She was REALLY annoying, so her dad left to go live in Forks. So her mom decided she needed someone else in the house so that she wouldn't kill her daughter. So she remarried. Then the new dad got tired of the girl, and got a job as a baseball player. When he got transfered to Florida. Her mom suggested that she go live with her biological father for a while. But the real reason is that they didn't want to deal with her anymore. So, the father took her in for a while. But then he really got tired of her. So he sent her to hogwarts. And that's Bella's story… yeah….

A/N: We. Are. Amazing. (period, no doubt about it!) (oh yeah) (hehehehhe) Ok, so sorry this isn't a real chapter. But it will hopefully entertain you until we get the next one up. Which we will tryyyyyyyyy to do…but we don't know when. So…review?


End file.
